


艳僧50

by zyzy520



Category: Shihualuofan
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyzy520/pseuds/zyzy520





	艳僧50

夜已渐深，越鸣溪坐在西堂长老房中宽阔的双人榻上等着他沐浴归来，目光好奇地流连在这禅房内莫名带给他些许熟悉感的摆设，出神地发了一会儿呆后，忽然隐隐紧张起来。

尽管他先前一副波澜不惊的模样，只道双修本是无所谓之事，可他现下毕竟还是个连情窦都未曾通晓的小少年，想到马上就要同他人行这云雨之事，还是有些羞赧与茫然。

他不知道自己为何会如此轻易地相信了西堂长老的话，且没有半点这个老僧会害他于不义的念头，仿佛两人的确渊源颇深；或许因他年纪尚小，于善恶的感知亦很分明，便也坚信西堂长老确乎有不可言说的苦衷。

不过是行一番大人间的寻常事，他又是男儿郎，实在没什么好怕的。

越鸣溪打了个呵欠，觉得有些困倦，正想躺下来假寐片刻，却感到床头燃着的灯火忽然跳跃了一下，随即便悄无声息地熄灭在了眼前。

“……西堂长老？”

他一个激灵坐起身，没有听到任何人进屋的脚步声，心跳微微紊乱起来，直觉有些害怕。

“……嗯。”

熟悉的声音飘入耳际，他便也松了口气，揉揉眼睛朝坐到他身边的人影看去。待眼前那朦胧的视野适应了黑暗后，他便感到一双温热的手覆上了自己的身躯，动作十分轻柔地解落他的衣襟，开始犹豫着在那还有些单薄的胸膛前游走起来。

这感觉其实并不算坏，越鸣溪明白过来，微眯起眼睛主动朝还有些拘谨的西堂长老靠近了些，并没有流露出半分他想象中的抗拒之意。

感到越鸣溪乖巧地伏在他怀里，任他探索般轻轻触碰着自己的肌肤，彻莲眼眸一黯，直觉想要燃起灯来看看鸣儿的表情；然而伸出去的手微微一顿，却还是收了回来。

他实在不愿鸣儿看到自己这枯槁的姿容，用这苍老损破的身躯去玷污他的洁净之身，只想快快结束两人的初次，化为年轻时的风华之貌再与他尽情缠绵。这般想着，他便努力克制着心头更多的欲望，专注地撩拨着身上之人的情欲。

不知触碰到了哪里的痒处，越鸣溪轻哼一声，鼻间的热气像是烈焰般烧透了彻莲的全身。他压抑地喘息着，犹豫着将已是来了些感觉的小少年抱紧，伏在他耳边哑声道：

“少主知道该怎么做么？”

越鸣溪模糊不清地嗯了一声，便主动将彻莲推倒在榻上，尚且青涩的身躯覆上去，果然似是回忆起了什么一般动作起来，双手所过之处尽是彻莲已许久未有人造访过的敏感。

不知为何，明明是生平头一回与旁人如此亲昵，越鸣溪却觉得自己对此道颇为熟稔，好奇地在身下之人的指引下摸索到用以承欢的秘处，伸了一指进去轻浅地抽动起来。

他低下头，想试探着去亲一亲似是有些紧张的西堂长老，可对方却侧过头去，好似不想与他太过亲昵，便也只得作罢，解开裤带缓缓挨到那人的下身，想要将自己挤入到那已有些湿软的股间。

 

……

许久，越鸣溪忽然停了下来。

陌生的情欲使他有些不知所措，然而更多的却是还未成熟的身躯无处发泄的困惑与窘迫，教他隐隐心慌起来，忽然有些不敢去看身下之人的脸。“对不起，西堂长老，我好像……”

他期期艾艾地说着，愧疚难言地埋在那人怀里，半晌抬不起头来。

彻莲一怔，已是明白了越鸣溪的意思。

正如他这老弱之身其实已经没有什么感觉，越鸣溪这小少年的躯壳也因为太过稚嫩，同他一样没了欲望，再也行不得更加亲密之事。

……

他果然还是迟了一步。

越鸣溪见西堂长老久久不回话，心下便愈发懊恼起来，双手握住自己始终硬度不够的青芽，换了个姿势想要再尝试一番；哪知正当他一鼓作气，想要扶住那勉强站起来的分身刺进去时，原本扯下来的裤带却被一双手轻柔地系好，人也被带到了那人温暖的怀抱中。

“……罢了，其实也不是非这个法子不可。”彻莲拿了帕子擦拭了一番他有些狼藉的下身，并未似他想象一般露出不悦之色来，末了又将他抱紧在怀，依然用那温柔的声音道，“少主今日也着实疲累，便与贫僧共寝一番，明日再行商议可好？”

越鸣溪闻言便抬头望他，一双黑黝黝的星眸在夜色下更显俊秀灵气。

彻莲蓦地已是心安。

他不记得自己在鸣儿失忆后度过了个多少个难眠之夜，又苦苦回味了两人尚且恩爱甜蜜的过往几千几百回，现下能这般轻巧地与心爱之人相拥而卧，哪怕明日醒来便是天命的终结，他亦已知足。

感到越鸣溪在怀里放松下来，揽着他的腰身缓缓沉入梦乡，端的是对这同床共枕的老僧十足信赖的模样，彻莲轻抚他的鬓角，回忆着同他两世的相识相遇，似是不经意般勾起了唇角。

便是鸣儿再也记不起他来，他又还能奢求些什么？

他上一世就几乎是释迦玉的父辈，若没有玄门这等长寿永生的秘法供他修行，即便最后终成眷属，到头来也还会是自己以老病之躯先鸣儿一步离开；因而现下这玉成了两人的秘法要迫得鸣儿弃他仙去，他亦说不出什么怨言。

好在鸣儿虽不再记得他这个两世的心上人，却也同样不记得前世的苦与仇，得以烂漫无忧地站在他身边，即便早已没有俗世之爱，却比他两世的任何时候都要快活。

只要鸣儿过得快活，他便是到最后也只能这么不远不近地看着，心中亦已安然。

……

第二日彻莲起身的时候，窗外虽还是艳阳初升的清晨，身侧却早已没了越鸣溪的踪影。

他看着地上那双像是曾被穿起、却又不知何故被弃置在了一旁的鞋，心中恍似已有了预感，便推开门远远地朝禅院深处望去，果不其然看到了一袭赤着脚站在苍松下的幼小身影。

一夜过后，越鸣溪似是又在梦中受了功法催化，此时是五尺微童的模样，宽大的衣袖尚不能收拢十分，有些恍惚地抬眼望着远处高高的山岭，又低头看向那些虽已泥泞不堪、却是还未融化的雪，已成了前世彻莲初遇他时的模样。

昨日香客的小孩们仍在院中嬉闹，却是都对那夏日的雪失了兴致，见越鸣溪模样陌生，便也都来邀他一起顽；越鸣溪看看他们，又看看自己已然变小的双手，朝他们摇了摇头。

彻莲心中剧烈地颤抖了一下，扶在门边的五指慢慢收紧，却还是平静了下来。

他缓缓走到越鸣溪身边，与他一同在这苍松的碎影下站了许久，半晌用故作轻松的口吻问道：“为何不去与他们一起顽？”

注意到自己矮矮的影子被身后之人掩盖，越鸣溪回过头来，眸中依然倒映着树下的残雪，迷惘般看了彻莲一眼后，便低下头去喃喃道：

“……我总觉得，自己似乎忘了些重要的事。”

小童软软的嗓音带着一丝与这般年纪不相称的苦涩，末了又抬起手在虚空中比划了两下，认真地补充道：“很重要的，一生也不能忘记的人和事。”

……

彻莲在他面前半跪下来，替他将那宽大的衣袍理好，又摘去落到他肩前的松叶，这才将那双小而柔软的手合拢到自己的掌心，微笑着轻声道：

“若是想得头痛，不妨不去想它；毕竟会被你遗忘的，本身也不会是太重要的事不是吗。”

越鸣溪闻言怔了一下，继而出神地望着这个忽然出现在他面前的老僧，似是感到了一丝来历不明的熟悉。他见彻莲朝自己伸开双臂，便也由着他轻柔地抱起，倚在他的臂弯思索良久后，终于展颜道：

“说得也是。”

他寻了个更舒服的姿势窝在彻莲怀里，与他一同看那远处郁郁葱葱的山岭，眼眸中的光亮纯粹而童真，仿佛生来便是如此。

彻莲静静地看着他那无邪的侧脸，原本失了波澜的心终是再度隐隐地疼起来，潮水一般将他淹没，复又归于沉寂。

……

我生君未生，君生我已老。

许久，越鸣溪又低下头来看着自己幼嫩无力的双手，用微小而苦闷的声音道：“我这是……快要死了吗？”

彻莲抱着怀中轻如细羽的幼童之躯，安抚般摩挲着他的脊背，察觉到他心头的那点忧愁，便笑着摇头道：“这是哪里的话；你便是快要成仙了。”

越鸣溪收回手，叹气道：“那还不是一样。”

说罢又注视着眼前这张苍老却不算陌生的面庞，脑海中流过一些支离破碎的灵感，双手圈住他的脖颈，趴在他肩头似是自言自语般说道：

“若是我死了，我想葬在有桃花也有红莲的地方。”

“……”

彻莲抱着他的手臂蓦地一颤，见他还若有所思的小脸上并未流露出什么情绪来，便略稳下心神，故作无意般说道：

“这却有些难。须得知晓桃花烂漫的地方，往往也鲜少有红莲生长，两者便是只能择其一，不可太过贪心了。”

越鸣溪哦了一声，沉默了片刻又道：“那就是有桃花也有你的地方。”

他拉起彻莲环在自己腰间的手，慢慢地与他十指相扣，直视着他认真道：“我好像只要看到你，便会觉得很安心；所以，你能一直陪着我吗？”

许久，越鸣溪并没有听到眼前之人的回复。

抬头朝他看去时，那人竟已是泪流满面。

越鸣溪一惊，赶忙抬起宽大的袖子笨手笨脚地为他拭泪，柔软的手指揩在那满是纹路的眼角，安慰道：“不、不要哭……”

他蹙眉轻喘着气，捂住微微起伏的胸口，道：“看到你哭，我觉得难过。”

……

彻莲仰起脸任由怀里的小人为自己揩去泪水，半晌将他从臂弯里放下，半跪下来拉住他垂在身侧的手，凝视着他哑声道：

“我自然会一直陪着你。我们现下就上那有桃花也有红莲……有我的地方，如何？”

越鸣溪望了他一眼，软软地应道：

“好。”


End file.
